Naruto: Reborn: Remixed
by MrWriterWriter
Summary: This is just a remake of the fic to go along with the change in my writing stle.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Reborn: Remixed**

Prolouge.

xxxxxxxx

"NARUTO! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?" Iruka yelled, giving his custom death-glare to the blonde that was slowly climbing to his feet, "Damn near half the jounin and chunin are out looking for you!"

"Nhh..huh.?" He stood groggily for a moment. _"My head is killing me..what happened?"_The last thing he remembered was being out in the woods where he had finally finished learning the Shadow Clone Jutsu from the Forbidden Scroll. He was about to pack up and return it when another caught his eye; the _**Seal of The Linked Soul.**_

Then it hit him: Mizuki had said learning one jutsu from the scroll would let him pass. If so, then more that one would improve his chances even more!!

He spent almost as long on it as he did the shadow clone one; it required a thirty-eight seal-long chain that had to be made without interruption. Unfortunately, he had no idea what it did since he blacked out when he made the last seal, only waking when he heard Iruka yelling

"What in the name of the Shinigami posessed you to steal the Forbidden Scroll, of all things!?"

xxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, in the confines of a water-logged caged, two red slitted eyes were observing the event unfold.

**"So, he found that jutsu. I've been wondering what happened to it. Well, at least now I can proceed." **The eyes glanced back at the still open scroll and widened a bit, **"Ooh! Is that a kaiton jutsu? Those look like they might come in handy."**

A chuckle emanated from nearby in a cluster of shadows, _**"Like a kid in a candy shop."**_ A second voice commented with a slightly lazy drawl.

**"So sue me. Ninjas aren't the only ones that like learning techniques."**The eyes went back to looking over the visible jutsu

xxxxxxxx

(The rest of it goes as canon. Just couldn't get things to go as well in text as it did in my head)

xxxxxxxx

Naruto fell in a heap on his bed, a mixture of physical exhaustion and his mind reeling from what Mizuki had told him. It was great that he finally made genin., that much was true...but the claim that he was the demon fox still rang out. He wasn't sure which hurt worse, that it was the reason he was hated, or the fact the Hokage wanted to keep him in the dark about it.

"Is it possible? That I really am the fox..?" He murmured to himself.

**"You're joking right?"**Another voice growled suddenly, causing the blonde to jerk upright and almost fall off the bed, **"If you're the fox, then why am I able to talk to you?"**

Naruto looked around wildly for the source of the voice. It sounded as if it was coming from everywhere, "Who said that?!" He half-hollered, drawing a kunai.

**"Relax, I just need to talk to you about something important." **Silence reigned for a moment before it was interrupted by a disgruntled snort, **"This'll be easier if we're face-to-face."**

With that, everything went black before Naruto could respond.

xxxxxxxx

And thus begins the Remake of Naruto:Reborn.

I know I use a lot of prologues, but I find they help me get a good flow going into the real starting chapter (feel free to blame my muse)

Also, any suggestions for sword names would be appreciated. So far I got:

Aka hime (bloody princess)

Cutting Nail (couldn't get a descent Japanese translation for these two)

Black Crescent


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer here.**

Before I forget:. A shout out to VanillaIce1 for the suggestions that helped me get things going.

Chapter 1:

xxxxxxxx

"Ackthp! Ugh, yuk!" Naruto staggered to his feet, retching as the stagnant water assaulted his senses. After coughing up the remnants, he quickly looked around to try and figure out what the hell had just happened. "What the feck just happened!?" He yelled. Instead of his apartment he was now stumbling around ankle-deep in a poorly-lit sewer tunnel. Rusty pipes could be seen criss-crossing around the walls and ceiling. "What the hell is this place?"

**"Your mind. Well, technically it's more like your subconscious, but that's beside the point."**The voice growled again behind him, causing Naruto to whip around fast enough to almost dislocate his neck.

The sight before him made his blood run cold; a set of massive wrought-iron gates were set into the wall. The lock was covered by a piece of paper with the kanji for 'seal' written on it.

However, that itself wasn't what chilled him. It was the seemingly endless pitch black behind it. That and the two red slitted eyes that were both trained on him. A mouthful of glistening fangs were visable underneath.

"What..w-ho the hell are you?!"

**"I guess introductions are in order. I am Kyuubi.."**

"Ky.." Naruto's eyes almost went saucer-shape, "Kyuubi..? No..no..that's impossible! The fourth killed you!"

**"That's what everyone believes. Namikaze was pretty damn strong, that I'll admit. But it's impossible for a human to completely destroy a Tailed Beast. Because of that, he was left with only one option: sealing me into a newborn baby. You just happened to be that baby." **

His eyes darkened as things finally fell into place; all the hatred, the attacks, everything. "It's because of you.."

**"Yes, I know. I've seen what you've had to go through and I can't really blame you for being angry, Naruto. But for now, all I ask is you hear me out for a minute and I can explain." **The fox sighed before continuing, **"I came to Konoha wanting revenge; an elderly couple I had been friends with for a long time were butchered by what I thought were Leaf-Nin. They were all wearing masks so I never saw their faces. The bastards tried to capture me but I was able to get free and killed most of them, though their leader got away. I wasn't sure if they had been sent or not, so I came here wanting answers. Unfortunately I didn't realize it was a trick until I ended up here."**

Regret was visable in the fox's eyes for a moment before anger replaced it, **"Though if I knew then what I do now, I would've gone all out on those worthless excuses for primates! There's no excuse for the shit they pulled!" **Kyuubi snarled, all nine tails flailing around.

He didn't have to ask to know what she was talking about; he'd lost count of the attacks he was lucky enough to get away from. Even luckier to survive. Not to mention the stupid glares and insults they liked to throw out.

_**"Well, perhaps it's time I stepped up before things get too depressing."**_A new voice spoke out, getting the attention of the both of them. It sounded oddly like Naruto, but it was somewhat deeper and had a laid-back and almost sleepy feel.

**"What kept you?" **Kyuubi muttered, sending a half-hearted glare toward a shadowed corner as a figure stepped out of it, dressed in a jumpsuit similar to his but it was black with red where the blue was Naruto's eyes nearly left their sockets when he saw who it was.

HIM. Though there were a few differences. Most notable was his height. The 'other Naruto' stood half-head taller than him and his shoulders were noticeably broader. His skin had an almost jet-black tint to it, giving him somewhat of a tanned appearance. The whisker marks were more pronounced and any trace of baby fat was gone from his face leaving it a tad narrow, but it was rather fitting. The normally bright yellow hair was a few shades darker and had faint streaks of crimson running through it. Surprisingly, it was also free of it's bed headed spikiness and draped down against his head. Of course, it still looked like it could use some combing. his eyes now had a metallic gleam to them. They were also slitted, giving them an animalistic look.

"W-who the hell are YOU!?" Naruto yelled, now wondering if this was all just some elabortate genjutsu he had fallen into.

_**"You, for lack of a better term."**_The other one replied, _**"More specifically, I'm the rest of you. You let me out when you performed the jutsu for the **__**Seal of The Linked Soul."**_

"The rest? What you meam 'the rest? I'm all here!"

_**"In terms of flesh and bone, your're mostly right. But when it comes to things like your mind, strength, and things like that...there's a lot of you missing. I'm the part that's been gone."**_

Seeing the blonde was starting to get a headache from this, Kyuubi quickly stepped back in, **"I can explain. During the sealing, your DNA was affected by my chakra and the Third panicked when the ensuing changes became noticable, like the eyes. He was probably worried the retarded drool monk..I mean 'villagers' would see the changes as proof positive that you were me. So that jutsu was used to seal away some of them. However, the kages are still just human. He miscalculated and ended up sealing far more than a few physical traits. Parts of your strength, your personality. Basically, a portion of your very essence was locked away as well." **

"But i've never felt like anything was missing!" Naruto responded. He was starting to get worried now. The thought of literally being only half there would freak anyone out.

_**"Let me put it this way; haven't you ever wondered why it's so hard for you to focus and concentrate sometimes? Why you barely seem to get results even after training yourself into exhaustion?"**_

He wanted to argue that point badly, but Naruto had to admit the other him was right. He never seemed to catch up with the rest of the class regardless of how hard he pushed himself. Of course, his constant playing hooky was a factor in his lousy grades.

_**"Fortunately, we can fix all that now."**_

"We can? How?"

**"The jutsu was first created to hide physical evidence of a bloodline, like a Hyuuga's eyes, or other obvious family traits. Thankfully the person carrying the seal break it at will, provided they know its existence. By performing the hand seals, you managed to unlock it. To fully break, the two of you'll have to re-join."**

"...how do we do THAT?"

_**"I can handle that." '**_Other Naruto' replied, _**"Though I should warn you, it's gonna hurt like the bejeezus."**_

"Story of my life." He responded, somewhat dryly. The only good thing he got out of that was a high threshold.

_**"Oh yeah, one more thing before I go." **_He pointed at Kyuubi, _**"Jut so you know, the fox is a girl."**_

"Oh. Wait..wha..a girl..?" Before he could finish, a hand was slapped onto his chest and everything went white.

"REEEEEAAAAUUUUUGGGGGG!" Back in the real world, Naruto let out a scream of agony as he started thrashing about on the bed his body reacting to the merger. Bones cracked, muscles tore, and his head felt like a searing hot kunai had been driven into it. He did know how long it would last, all he could do for now was endure.

xxxxxxxx

Before anyone starts up about it, I know there aren't real big changes to this first chapter. There are parts of the old version that I intend to they go with this one, so you can expect it.

Btw could anyone recommend a decent Japanese/English translation site? Preferably one that puts the translation into something besides all kanji. (crummy one I used to use actually tried to claim 'kumo' meant 'spider')

I'm gonna try to use a few Japanese versions of jutsus in this one.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

xxxxxxxx

**"Naruto, can you hear me?"**Kyuubi's voice spoke out from the haze of half-consciousness and dull, throbbing pain.

"Unnnhh...if by 'hear me' you mean 'is my head throbbing like a son of a bitch', then yes." He muttered groggily from his new spot on the floor, "Kami, feel like I had one of the kage heads dropped on me. Wait..Kyuubi..? That you?"

**"Yeah, now that you know I'm here we can talk. But I'd recommend that when you're in public you just think so you don't look like a wierdo. As for your previous comment, I'm not surprised! Hell, one of your arms nearly tore itself off during the transformation!"**

"I was hoping you'd say I had a hangov-..wait, 'transformation'? WHAT transformation??"

**"Well, your..fragment, for lack of a better term, left out a few details concerning the 'reunion'. Mainly that he was what you would have looked like if the seal hadn't been used. Let's just say you may wanna look in the mirror."**

He felt it would probably be in his best interest to go with it and lugged himself up into a standing posistion. On the way to the bathroom he remembered the last thing the other him had said, "Kyuubi?"

**"Yeah?"**

"Are you really a girl?"

**"Of course I am, what did you..oh, yeah. Hang on." **The fox said, **"Been a while since I did this."**

During the conversation Naruto made it to the bathroom mirror and promptly jumped when he saw his reflection. It was the same as his fragment version, he was even the same height, putting him at a respectable 5'2". He then noticed his jumpsuit felt somewhat snug. Upon opening it, he could do little more than stare at a muscled chest.

HIS chest. "Whoa.."

_"I'll say!" _Another voice piped up. It was in his head, but this one was definitely feminine.

"Who said that??" He yelped, looking around.

_"Relax, kit. It's just me."_

"K-Kyuubi??"

_"Bingo." _

Naruto found himself once again getting his face out of fetid water in the tunnel "Bleck!" He scrambled to his feet and gave the gate a dirty look, 'A little warning would have...been appr..ecia...." The word died in his throat at the sight in front of him.

Behind the bars, instead of the red eyes and gleaming fangs, now stood a buxom redhead who appeared to be in her mid to late teens, wearing nothing but a skintight red bodysuit. She had dark red, almost black hair down to her middle back and dark amber eyes. What truly got Naruto's attention were the two small fox ears and nine tails waving around behind her, though oddly enough they went quite well with her..

Now, while Naruto Uzumaki wasn't what could be called 'normal' in most respects, he was still an adolescent boy. Now that he was, well, _whole,_ for lack of a better term, he reacted in one of the more natural ways towards meeting a pretty girl:

His face underwent an insane blush, "Wow..she's gorgeous.." Though once he said that, he realized she heard him.

"Aw, that's sweet of you to say that, Naru-kun." She said, giving him a cute smile. She gave him a moment to regain his composure before continuing, "Anyway, I brought you back here to show you I am female and because I have a proposition for you."

"Eh..what..what do you mean?" He asked, doing his best not to look past her neck.

"Well, you get assigned to teams a week from now, right?"

"Yeah. the old man said they have to go over strengths and weaknesses to see who'll even out who."

"All right. The deal is this; I can help you train and catch up on some on what those morons at the academy didn't want you to learn. In return, you let me out of this dang cage."

"Nani!? Let you out?!"

"Relax, it's not what you think!" She held up her hands placatingly, "I'll admit, I'd like to get my hands on a few of the bastards and bitches that took my screw up out on you, but what I really want is to just get outside a little. I miss being out in the sun. I swear, on all nine tails, I just want out of this cage."

Naruto looked at her. Now that he could think a bit more clearly he was able to take things at more than just face value. But this time, he had a feeling he could trust her, "So..how do we do this?" He asked, getting an eyeful of the happy little bounce she did in response.

"Just tear off part of the seal. A fifth should be enough to let me out and keep the majority of my power contained."

He nodded and took hold of a corner of the paper, steeling himself before swiftly ripping off a piece. He was met with darkness again as the wave of released energy struck him.

xxxxxxxx

"Ow.." For the second time that day, Naruto woke up with a groan. What greeted him this time around was a familiar-looking girl laying against him in his lap, "K..Kyuubi?"

"Mm?" Her eyes fluttered opened, "Ow..guess I underestimated the recoil.." She groaned herself before looking up at him, "Naru-kun..?" As soon as she said that, Kyuubi looked around, a wide smile on her face, "It worked! I'm free!" She squealed, bouncing up and down happily.

This time it was her turn to blush when a slight groan from the blonde caught her attention. She had been bouncing right on his lap, earning a response from "Naruto Jr." in the process

For some reason, he found the surprised squeak she let out at her realization was kinda cute.

xxxxxxxx

I'll let your imaginations decide exactly why she squeaked.

Now..who here wants me to rip into Sakura like I shall with Sasuke?


	4. poll

Ok, now comes the time to start deviating from the original, and as usual, time to get reader input

Naruto angry with the Third for not telling him about his parents sooner (at least for a little while) (Y/N?)

His right arm: Bloodline or just a 'like father, like son' thing?

Names?

So far I got:

Unmei no Te (Hand of Fate)

Tōru Kinoe Ken (Armor Piercing Fist)

Ryū no Jūdan (Dragon Bullet)

And Finally; harem choices.

Confirmed:

FemKyuubi, (still deciding on a name for her)

FemHaku

Hinata

Tenten

Possibles:

Ino.

Kin

Redeemed Sakura

Temari

Yuuago

Anko

Kurenai

Any reader selected choices.(Won't be adding Yugito to the story, so can't pick her)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3:

xxxxxxxx

Naruto's PoV:

_It took us both a little while to regain our composure..and by 'us' I meant me mostly. (Kyuubi's..*ahem*..attire didn't quite survive the transition; and when you have a girl like that bouncing in your lap...you get the idea. That blood's gonna take ages to get out of the tile.) Anyway, she managed to wiggle into a few of my old clothes and we set about planning. _

_To be honest, it felt it was a little weird calling her 'Kyuubi' all the time, since it seemed more like a title. Oddly enough, she was kinda surprised when I asked. Turned out no one except the old couple even bothered to find out, simply calling her the 'Nine-Tails." After a little cajoling, I finally got her to tell me it was Miko. Couldn't help smirking a bit when she blushed again after I said, "A cute name for a cute girl.". _

_Anyway, once that was done, she stated since I filled out my half of the deal, it was her turn. However, before either of us could make any plans, an ANBU knocked on the door._

_"The Hokage wants you." Was all he said before leaving via shunshin, but not before making sure I knew he was glaring at me.. I guessed he was one of the council's 'personal' shinobi..AKA Brown-Nosing Asshole._

_Just as well, I guess. Got a bone to pick with that old monkey anyway._

xxxxxxxx

Normal PoV:

"Told you it'd work." Miko said as the two walked towards the hokage tower, her ears and tails hidden. After vocalizing his annoyance that his clothes were now too small to properly wear, she got him to try a henge over his currently ill-fitting pajamas,

So there stood Naruto Uzumaki, appearing to be dressed in a basic pair of shinobi pants and shirt while she kept her ears and tails hidden. She had convinced him not to one on his face, saying, "If they can't handle the real you, then the hell with them."

He rolled his eyes as a couple of the villagers nearly fell over each other backing up when they saw him go by, making him wonder how long it would be before one of them reacted differently.

His answer came soon enough as he felt a searing pain in the side of his head. A hand shot up to feel a bleeding gash above his ear. The piece of colored glass that he pulled out was enough of an explanation.

"Naruto!" Miko cried out, hastily making sure the impact hadn't cracked his skull or worse.

"Ehhh, dat'll tesh ya, dam dhe*hic*mon!" A drunk yelled from nearby, "Get utta here! Ah tek yer wha-hore wit ya!"

"You son of a bitch!" She snarled. Naruto turned in time to catch the rock his buddy had thrown,

In that instant, over 13 years of sorrow, pain, and loneliness came back. These miserable idiots had thought he was the Kyuubi, but out of sheer, narrow-minded stupidity, did everything they could to ensure they would have been the first to die if he really was. He had always thought he had done something wrong, that they had a reason to treat him like that.

But no more. As he looked at the shard of glass in his bloody hand, one emotion came, one emotion only: anger. He had been bullied his entire life; shoved around, beaten and blamed for something he had nothing to do with.

That ended NOW!

The man was about to hurl another when Naruto suddenly emitted a snarl. As he thought of all that had been done to him, his grip on the rock got tighter and tighter. Everyone within range could hear it begin to crack. Finally, the rock lost its battle and shattered when he looked the man dead in the eye.

With a pair of glowing blue orbs.; the eyes of a person that was ready to inflict serious pain.

Before he could even respond, Naruto let loose a scream of fury and blurred out of sight...

Only to appear above the two. They looked up in time for him to land on the rock thrower and drive his fist into the man's head. There was a sickening crack as he was plowed into the ground, forming a crater on impact. Aside from a few twitches and gurgles of pain, the man lay motionless. The other, however, looked like he was too busy shitting himself to run.

"What's wrong, asshole!?" Naruto growled as he stood up, grabbing him by the collar, "Not so fun when the 'demon brat' hits back, huh!?" He snarled again and kneed him in face, getting another sound of breaking bones before throwing down into the hole as well. The blonde wasn't done yet though, "Listen up, fuckheads!" He snapped, getting the attention of the people around him, "Let's get one thing straight, I'm sick and tired of putting up with your 'Kyuubi brat' bullshit!" He whipped around at the sound of something grabbing hold of something and stared at a woman who looked ready to throw a rock herself, "Go ahead, bitch, I DARE you!"

Watching the whole thing, Miko could only look in a mix of surprise and fascination at the beating her container had unleashed. She couldn't really find fault in it, after that much time of the crap he had to go through. Hell, she doubted if anyone wouldn't just snap after that. However, that wasn't really what had most of her attention; she had seen people get beat up hundred of times, so that was nothing new to her, but it was the fact he was at last standing up for himself. _"Kami..I never thought I'd be acting like this." She said to herself, resisting the urge to rub her knees together, "Dammit, Miko! This is no time to be getting turned on!* _

Naruto kept his eyes on the woman, getting the message across loud and clear that she was next if that rock came his way, until she backed down and dropped it. "Get this through your thick skulls and one-track minds, the name's Naruto Uzumaki, YOU GOT THAT!? Naruto Uzu-fucking-maki! You bastards wanna try pushing me around again, you better damn ready for me to push back!"

xxxxxxxx

"..You better be damn ready for me to push back!"

Sarutobi sighed as the scene played out, ever since he sent the ANBU to notify Naruto, he had decided to keep a look out to be sure nothing happened. When he saw the blonde's changes, he knew the seal he had used had been broken and silently cursed himself for putting it on the boy in the first place. The phrase, "The road to hell is paved with good intentions' running through his mind.

The girl he didn't recognize, but knew he'd be meeting her soon. Though all that was forgotten when he saw Naruto punch that man. He probably wasn't looking, but Sarutobi saw it; a faint yellow glow surrounding the fist.

The Hokage's eyes widened, "Unmei no te.."

xxxxxxxx

Ending's not exactly great, but I went with what I could use.


End file.
